Along with the rapid economic development and the development of network technologies, online shopping has become one of the major shopping channels for consumers. The number of payment instruments for network transactions has increased, e.g., Alipay, Kuaiqian, and electronic banking of various banks, etc., so that a transaction between a payer and a payee has become more convenient and efficient.
In a real application, multiple types of payment instruments supported by the same business scenario, a same payee or a same payer usually exist. Therefore, prior to making each payment, a payer needs to make a selection among various types of payment instruments, and complete a current payment using a selected payment instrument.
Although the aforementioned method of controlling a network payment may meet consumption habits of different payers, operations are complicated and do not facilitate an improvement of transaction efficiency as a payer needs to select a payment instrument prior to each payment.